Papá
by Kattharina
Summary: Un hijo hace el amor más fuerte, los días más cortos, las noches más largas, los ahorros más pequeños, y el hogar más feliz. Esta historia participa en el Reto Somos Padres del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Dejo los lineamientos de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC.

 **G** **énero:** Family.

 **C** **lasificación:** K.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto. _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto Somos Padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Nota de Autor:**

No estoy muy segura que haya quedado IC y tampoco que cuente una experiencia como tal, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que estoy medio bloqueada, así que... Ya juzgarán ustedes lo que les pareció al final. Que lo disfruten, nos veremos en un próximo reto.

* * *

 **PAPÁ.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Ser padre es una de las experiencias más maravillosas que tiene un ser humano en la vida››._

Anónimo.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

 **E** ran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando escuchó un resuello proveniente de aquellos aparatos electrónicos especializados para monitorear a los bebés. Sakura había insistido en que no debía comprarlos, que se creía completamente capaz de escuchar al bebé, que incluso, se despertaría con anticipación. Para eso tenía su instinto maternal ¿no?

Neji giró la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, su mujer continuaba dormida. No había escuchado los sonidos procedentes del dispositivo, ni el llanto que siguió a los pucheros. Asumiendo que su esposa no se levantaría, lo hizo él. Dio un par de zancadas para salir de la habitación y llegar a la del pequeño, en cuanto entró el llanto resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Su hijo había heredado los pulmones de su madre. Cerró la puerta y se desplazó hasta la cuna con sigilo, el infante lo esperaba con la carita roja y arrugada… Su rostro estaba tan rojo, que por un momento se preocupó. Luego recordó que si estaba así de incómodo, solo significaba que estaba sucio.

— Ven aquí — susurró tomándolo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento el bebé se calmó, pero no dejó de sollozar y temblar de vez en cuando. No estaba seguro si eso era normal, esperaba que sí.

— Voy a cambiarte — habló, se sentía como un estúpido, pero de alguna manera eso conseguía calmarlo.

Sucedía desde que estaba en el vientre materno, cada vez que Sakura se alteraba, el bebé comenzaba a patearla desmedidamente y él le hablaba. Sí, sonaba ridículo (o por lo menos se sintió así en aquellos días). Sin embargo, su hijo se calmaba al escuchar el tono mesurado de su voz, aplacando la agresividad contra su madre. Seguramente heredaría su fuerza…

Los labios de Neji se estiraron en una suave sonrisa, observó a su pequeño mientras le limpiaba con las toallitas húmeda, tomó el talco y lo esparció deliberadamente por su traserito, antes de ponerle el pañal. Recordó la primera vez que intentó, agobiado, hacerlo, fallando estrepitosamente. Ese día Sakura había tenido que salir de emergencia y lo dejó solo con Kazuki. Cuando ella regresó, el cuarto del bebé era un desastre. Toallas húmedas por un lado, pañales esparcidos por el suelo y extrañamente, las paredes estaban pintadas por un borrón blanco empañando la pintura celeste. Nunca antes se había sentido perdido y torpe. El cuarto era un desorden, y su mujer se echó a reír como una loca. Luego de una extensa burla, Sakura se dignó a explicar la ciencia de como limpiar y ponerle pañal a un bebé.

Él claramente se sintió humillado ante lo sencillo que era el procedimiento, pero tragó el nudo en su garganta y no demostró nada. Después de todo, era padre primerizo, ¿cómo carajos sabría todas esas cosas? Le sorprendía que su mujer sí, a lo mejor si hubiese leído aquel libro que le sugirió; tal vez no se hubiera visto como un idiota. Él, Neji Hyūga, genio de su Clan ¡no sabía cómo cambiar un pañal! ¡Vaya chiste!

Neji suspiró, Sakura siempre le daba lecciones incluso cuando no las necesitaba. Oteó al bebé, Kazuki tenía apenas dos meses y medio de nacido. En ese lapso de tiempo notó que respondía favorablemente al sonido de su voz, también que le prestaba mucha atención. A lo mejor era la típica curiosidad de los niños, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que su hijo sería muy inteligente. Y no lo decía porque fuera su padre, no, en absoluto. Sino por la vivacidad que había en lo profundo de sus orbes azul petróleo…

Sonrió de nuevo, Kazuki no había heredado sus ojos, tampoco los de Sakura. Sino una variante del color de los de su suegro, y eso, era realmente impresionante. Aun no estaban seguros si heredaría la línea sucesoria, pero ese pequeño detalle lo había salvado del sello maldito. Algo que lo satisfacía y aliviaba a partes iguales.

" _No pueden sellar lo que no existe"_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Ese pequeño desvarío genético le abrió una brecha para poder casarse con Sakura y evitar que su hijo fuera un esclavo, como lo había sido él desde su nacimiento.

— Listo — dijo cuando terminó de cambiarlo.

Antes de cogerlo en brazos de nuevo miró hacia a la puerta, sabía que su mujer estaba dormida, aunque en algunas ocasiones se había levantado tras él y reprochado porque no le llamaba cuando Kazuki lloraba. Neji no tenía duda, su mujer se había convertido en una madre abnegada y sobreprotectora. También era consciente que Sakura se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cansada, entre sus labores con la Quinta y el recién nacido; lógico era que tuviera el sueño pesado y el cuerpo agotado.

Por eso decidió aligerarle la carga, atendiendo al bebé siempre que él estaba en casa. Claro, cuando salía de misión dejaba el encargo a sus primas, pero si él se encontraba ahí no permitía que su esposa se esforzara más de lo debido. Además, disfrutaba del tiempo a solas con su primogénito.

Alzó al pequeño que ya se había calmado y se dirigió a la mecedora que estaba cerca de la cuna. Se sentó parsimoniosamente con Kazuki recostado sobre su pecho. Descendió la mirada, se enfrentó al azul petróleo de su bebé. El infante lo oteaba curiosamente, en silencio. Con los días comprendió que siempre y cuando estuviese limpio y seco, su hijo podía comportarse como un ángel. No fuese el hambre o la humedad, podía llorar hasta la saciedad. Afortunadamente, en ese instante, Neji suplió las necesidades de su bebé y ahora solo movía sus manitas y piernecitas en torpes movimientos, estirándolos y dando patadas. Sonrió tiernamente, resultaba inevitable no hacerlo. Amaba a su hijo, al igual que a su mujer.

Mientras lo miraba y se mecía para lograr que Kazuki empezara a dormirse, recordó… Él nunca pensó seriamente en tener hijos, pero las pocas veces que había jugado con esa idea, se había imaginado que su hijo heredaría la línea sucesoria y sería sellado para mantener "a salvo" su secreto. Por eso, cuando Kazuki nació y abrió los ojos por primera vez dejó de contener el aliento, se permitió respirar con alivio por fin. Neji jamás se vio a sí mismo como un padre, por su vida como shinobi, como miembro de la rama secundaria de su Clan. Creía que jamás tendría una vida propia, algo a lo que aspirar. Hasta que Sakura se cruzó en su camino, luego, Kazuki llegó de improviso. Y, aunque no lo esperaban, lo recibieron con ilusión y esperanza.

Ahora él deseaba cambiar el rumbo de su vida, el destino de su Clan. No sería una tarea fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Después de todo, el cielo es el límite, como dice su esposa.

De repente el bebé había dejado de moverse, al contemplarlo nuevamente, se percató que empezaba a quedarse dormido. Sonrió ligeramente, con su hijo no había necesidad de nanas ni arrumacos para que conciliara el sueño. Era cuestión que se sentaran en esa bonita mecedora que su prima mandó hacer especialmente para Sakura, y que últimamente él usaba con más frecuencia que su mujer.

Con Kazuki solo bastaba el silencio para arrullarlo. Nada más. En eso se entendían bien.


End file.
